ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Boys (2019)
Boys is a drama film directed by Rob Reiner, David Bowers, directors of Stand By Me, and the Diary Of The Wimpy Kid movies, and written by Ian Brennan, writer of Glee, Starring Freddie Highmore Avan Joiga, and Alison Pill, the film which follows a man name Logan Anderson, a boy who is the luckiest person in the world, the movie was released in November 25, 2019 Rotten Tomatoes: 75%: FRESH!!! Audience Score: 68% Genre: Drama, Comedy, Adventure Film, Action Film, Science fiction film, Romance film, Family film, Music Filming Locations: Texas Budget: 89 million USD Box Office: 154.9 million USD Running Time: 1h 53m Plot The movie is about a boy name Logan Anderson, a boy who is the luckiest kid in the world, sense he was 12 years old, kids at his school where making fun of him, and calling him a loser, but a few days later, a bully name Isaac Jordan, a cool kid, and a brat, he loves bullying kids and loves bullying logan and his friends, but logan does not fight back or else he gets in trouble, logan's life was miserable and depressing, sense he became a teenager, logan's life changed to happiness, but Isaac just had to bully him again, everyone do not like logan because he's a loser, and a dummy, but logan is not dumb, he's smart, he's not great with other stuff, but he is smart enough to outsmart isaac and his other students, and he's lucky, sense Logan is a adult, logan and his girlfriend name Judy Ross, logan and judy first met when they were kids, Judy Ross is a nice person, judy defends logan by getting bullied or gets hurt by someone like isaac, and sense logan is all grown up, logan wants to figure out what is he going to do in his life, logan's quest is trying not to be a loser, and trying to fight back from his enemies, isaac and his friend is in prison from burning out his own house by burning a patty at isaac's party, isaac and his buddies got arrested, and he's now in prison, but a few years later, they escaped prison and lived in a abandoned werehouse, isaac and his other buddies are now making going against logan, so it's up to logan to stop being weak, and face Isaac in this epic fight. Cast # Freddie Highmore As Logan Anderson # Jaocb Tremblay As Kid Logan Anderson # David Mazouz As Teen Logan Anderson # Avan Jogia As Isaac Jordan # Malachi Barton As Kid Isaac Jordan # Milo Manheim As Teen Isaac Jordan # Alison Pill As Judy Ross # Skylar Dunn As Kid Judy Ross # Kiernan Shipka As Teen Judy Ross # Tom Holland As Carlos Anderson (Logan's Brother) # Robbie Kay As Benjamin Ginger (Logan's Friend) # Jacob Batalon As Ike Billton (Logan's Friends) # Ryan Potter As Scooter Andrew (Logan's Friend) # Zak Henri As Dave Boston (Logan's Friend) # TBA Soundtrack # I'm A Normal Kid # Boys # The Bully # Lucky # Tattletale # Gym Class # Lunch Time # The Playground # Isaac & Logan # The Fight # Judy Ross # The Loser # Logan's Journal # Journal Chase! # Ruined # Food Fight # Graduation # Logan's Birthday # Teen Age # Dweeb # The Little Shrimp # Don't Listen To Them # Don't Mess With Issac # High School Fight # High School Chase # Awards # College # School Is Over # Logan's Job # Logan's FedEX Job # Friends Jobs # Living In My Normal Life # Camaro Drive # TBA Music # Boston - More Than A Feeling (First Trailer) # Boston - Don't Stop Believin' (Second Trailer) # Boston - Peace Of Mind (Third Trailer) # Justin Timberlake - CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (Final Trailer) # Simple Minds - Don't You Forget About Me (Ending Credits Theme) # The Vaccines - Weirdo (Opening Theme) # TBA Is Boys (Film) a Perfect Idea? Yes No Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Films Category:2019 Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films set in Texas Category:Movies considered the best Category:Films with positive reviews Category:Film scores by Danny Elfman Category:Original Film